


Attachment

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Or lemon if you want to call it that again, Prompt from Curiouscat, yes it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: It's been a really long time since I've written any specific smut, so I apologize if this seemed... Too long or not as sensual as you wanted. I tried, I really did. Also, unedited because that's just how it is.





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've written any specific smut, so I apologize if this seemed... Too long or not as sensual as you wanted. I tried, I really did. Also, unedited because that's just how it is.

"Hng!" It was small, quiet, like a kitten's purr, yet it was hungrier, raw, and begging. Sharp blue eyes turned hazy, half-lidded; unfocused yet somehow its attention is still toward the man in front of him, those amber hues staring back him, just as-if not-hungrier than he is.

Their tongues collided yet danced, exploring and tasting; breaths mingling into one large puffs of warm air against the coldness of the room.

And as they ventured further, their hands sliding, skin meeting, voices muffled, feet shuffling, their kiss never broke. They never broke apart for any longer than just a few seconds, a few seconds too long, in their collective opinion.

When they finally got into the bedroom, the first thing that happened was Mikoto's unceremonious fall backward unto the mattress, his hands immediately grabbing for Reisi's waist and taking him down with him, a quiet _plop_ as their bodies bounced on the bed.

There's a sudden stillness as they looked at each other in the dim light of the bed room as Mikoto's hands traveled, from the other's waist to his ass then down to his thighs, thumbs brushing the fabric of his pants causing a shuddered breath to come out of Munakata's resilient lips.

Lips meet once again, Reisi climbing up, his ass hanging up higher and higher into the air as he leisurely dragged his knees against the bed, stopping just beside Suoh's hips before he's pulling away, a hand resting on the red head's chest, a silent command that both are all too familiar with. Blue meets gold, his tongue coming out between wet lips as he licks the small bite that Mikoto gave him not too long ago.

Carefully, he lowers himself, eyes deliberately staring at Mikoto's, skillful and familiar movements undoing the red head's pants. He pulls down the man's pants, a faint smirk on his face as he moves closer to use his teeth and pull away Suoh's boxers, letting his cock out into the coldness of air.

Lithe fingers and a pair of plump lips has him bound to the bed and growling, watching and clutching at blue strands of hair all too roughly just like how Munakata likes it while he takes him in, mouthful after mouthful, moans suppressed and muffled with the cock down his throat.

One, two, three, four and so many times has Reisi bobbed his head like he just can't stop, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes yet he doesn't care, nails digging and scratching on the skin of Mikoto's thigh. He swallows and feels the veins throb within him and has him wanting even more. That small euphoria, though, ends too soon with a loud pop as he's pulled away by the strands of hair, staring eye to eye with a panting and clearly bothered Suoh Mikoto; that barbarian.

"What are you-" cut too soon and too quick, thrown onto the bed like a mere rag doll as his pants and underwear, for a split second he even heard the way the fabric stretched and cracked due to the way Suoh practically ripped them away from him. Then large, warm hands has his naked hips being lifted into the air.

He felt himself blush, maybe just the thought of it has him feeling things too much or the way Mikoto's breath tickled his skin sent waves of heat to rush to his face too just as it sent tingles of pleasure to his erect member. A swift swipe as him gulping harshly, a whimper all too quiet to even be heard before another one comes and he hears Mikoto's haughty chuckle before he feels the wetness of his tongue sliding between his ass and to the ring of muscle there. 

"Ha-ah..." He grips the sheets as Suoh's tongue slid in then out, in then out, in and out over and over again. It's strange, yet he's trembling in pleasure, hiding his face in a pillow to keep his voice down.

All too suddenly he feels Suoh's tongue move inside him and he bucks up to meet it. His dazed mind too slow to processs his movements as Mikoto's eats him.

Suoh pulls away and Reisi's following, whining at the loss. Mikoto chuckles, low and deep as he gets on his knees, hands firmly keeping the other's body steady. "Missed me that much?"

"Sh-" Reisi gulps, eyes glancing down, from Suoh's chest to his toned abs, and even lower to his hard dick. "Shut up and fuck me."

"With pleasure." For a moment, Reisi thought that the response was all in his head, but he knew Mikoto too well, despite not having seen his lips move, he'd never miss a change to get under his skin and have the last say.

Those thoughts, however, were blown out of the water and Suoh pushes in fast, the pain of being entered too suddenly mixing in with the pleasure of being filled.

A sigh leaves the red head's mouth and he's moving, slow and deliberate, hitting that one spot that has Munakata moaning out raw and unadulterated. But he knew he got found out being Reisi's head is turned to him, dark and hazy blues glaring at him even though he's moaning his pretty little mouth out, stuttering between the sweet sensation and agonizing languid thrusts.

So, he moves, just like how Munakata likes it; hard and fast that it has him silently screaming out his throat out like there's no tomorrow. The sound of skin slapping against skin hurts the ears but listening to the way Reisi's begging in panting breaths to go even harder, faster and deeper,  _deeper, yes, fuck, deeper_ has him abiding the other's orders.

"S-Su...Oh-ah!" That sweet, lovely sound, makes his ears ring with delight.

Suoh grabs a fistful of Munakata's hair and pulls, pulls him away from the protection of the pillow he's hugging to make him scream, cry, and begging for more. 

He lasts a few more before he comes, Reisi's voices stuttering out a pleasured, if not pained, incoherent babble as Mikoto fills him in even more and he follows suit that has him weak-kneed and laboured.

The soft kisses that littered his shoulders and back had him deceived for a moment before Mikoto's pulling out and he shivers.  _No attachment,_ his mind echoes to him. 


End file.
